


while(true){ kiss(); }

by The_Eldritch_IT_Gay



Series: Flesh, Circuit, and Bone [10]
Category: Outland Industries
Genre: Biting, Implied Sexual Content, Just gals being pals, Makeouts, Other, and by gals I mean cyborgs of varying gender, and by pals I mean fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay/pseuds/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neas is always the responsible one, until she isn’t. Or, Ciar stops Neas’s ranting by distracting her mouth… and hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while(true){ kiss(); }

Ciar was jerked from their thoughts as they heard the door of their workstation open. Aeneas stormed over to them, grabbing their shirt with a fist, pulling them down to eye level. Ciar smiled at her, trying not to laugh.

“Why, hello, Neas, what brings you-”

“Shut up.” She cut them off angrily, “You know why I’m here.”

“Remind me?” Ciar was still grinning.

“Is it too much to ask you act _professional_ while at work! Especially when I’m bringing recruits though. You’re supposed to be one of the best prototypers at Outland but you act like some immature child! There might not be a dress code for Android Repair but that doesn’t mean you can just skip dressing all together! God! Is it too much to ask for you to wear clothes when I’m bringing a tour through?”

Aeneas was too busy with her rant to realize Ciar’s hand had moved to rest on her hips. Ciar didn’t try to interrupt her, quietly listening. But their eyes started to wander, focusing on her lips.

“My co workers think I’m insane for defending you all the time! You’re making _me_ look bad! I can’t keep bailing you out and letting you break the rules. And I shouldn’t even need to remind you about the rules! Or just basic human decency! You’re an adult, and should know how to follow rules! God! Not only that, you keep trying to distract me while I’m doing work! Trying to interfere with me being a responsible human being with some sort of-”

She was cut of as Ciar closed the distance between their lips, hand sliding up their back to cup the back of their neck as they kissed them roughly. Neas was frozen for a moment, before she gave in, pulling them closer by their shirt. She could feel Ciar’s smug grin as she pushed them back against their desk. The hand on her hip slid under her shirt, running over the skin of her lower back, and pressing her closer to them. Lips moving together frantically, Neas tangled a hand tightly in their hair, the hand in their shirt pushing it up and exposing their stomach.

Neck starting to ache, Ciar moved their hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Instinctively her legs wrapped around their waist, hand from their shirt moving to grip at their back. They turned around, sitting Neas on the edge of their desk, pressing closer to her still. Sliding a hand from her thigh, they slipped in under her shirt again, this time trailing up to cup her breast through her bra. She made an appreciative noise, tugging on their hair and running her tongue along their chapped bottom lip. As she slipped her tongue into their mouth, one of her hands dragged down their back, nails scratching them lightly.

Ciar gasped and pulled back slightly, panting, cheeks flushed. Looking at Neas they could see how her pupils were dilated, they couldn’t help but smile.

“Door.” They signed, nodding at their workstation door which was still open.

Not even glancing at the door, she pulled them down into another heated kiss. She pushed them backwards, clinging to them as they both stumbled over to the door. It was hard for them to navigate the panel when Neas was kissing them and sliding her hand under their shirt. They finally managed to close the door, hand slipping between them and fumbling with the buttons of her uniform. It took them a few moments to finally undo the buttons, pushing the shirt from her shoulder as they ran their hands over her newly exposed skin. She quickly pulled her hands from the sleeves, shirt dropping to the floor as her arms wrapped around them again. Running their hand down their spine, their eyebrows raised slightly feeling the scarring and the metal below the skin.

“Shut up.” She muttered against their lips, “You have more augs than I do.”

Ciar’s hands were too busy undoing the clasp of her bra to sign a response. Stepping away from the wall, they slowly walked backwards until the back of their legs hit the couch. They fell back, Neas falling with them, straddling their lap. Laying back, Ciar pulled her down with them, hand on her back sliding down to the waistband of her pants. Neas broke the kiss this time, sitting up and pulling at them hem of Ciar’s shirt.

“Take off your damn shirt.”

Ciar couldn’t help but but laugh, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of her. Flushed and half-naked, straddling their waist. She didn’t have many scars, but she had a few tattoos; one on her arm, which they had seen before, and a small one on her left hip, which they’d never gotten the chance to see before. They were about to warn her about their scars, but Neas decided they were taking to long, pulling their shirt up herself.

Grinning they lifted their arms as Neas pulled their shirt off. A hand tangled in their hair as she kissed them roughly again. Moaning into the kiss, they felt her undoing the clasp of their bra, and helped her slip their bra off. They raked their nails down their back, slipping their hands under the waistband of her pants, cupping her ass. Groaning appreciatively she tugged on their hair, trailing her kisses along their jawline. She nipped at the skin under their jaw, sucking bruises down their neck. They shuddered, head tilting back, tugging her pants past her hips. One of her hands traced up their side, following the scars, fingers exploring the mesh-like texture. Ciar tensed up, biting their lips anxiously.

“Get over yourself.” She murmured between kisses, “Nearly everyone has scars.”

Ciar relaxed under her touch again, gasping as she bit at the juncture of their shoulder and neck. Trailing more bites along their neck and shoulder, her fingers exploring the warped skin around their breast. She squeezed and massaged their chest, pinching their nipple and biting down hard on their shoulder. Ciar moaned, pressing Neas closer to them, hand slipping between her thighs. She inhaled sharply as she felt one of Ciar’s fingers trace her through her panties.  

A knock on the door interrupted them, Neas jerking upright and looking at the door.

“Hey Ciar, do you know where Aeneas is?” one of Neas’s co workers called through the door.

“No, haven’t seen her since the tour.” Ciar responded quickly, cheeks flushing more as Neas started kissing their neck again.

“Oh, okay. If you see her tell her to come find me!”

“O-Okay then!” They signed shakily.

They were both still for a few moments, making sure the co worker had left. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ciar looked at Neas. She pulled back from her neck, looking back at them curiously.

“Maybe we should stop, I mean, since we just nearly got caugh-”

It was Neas cutting them off this time, kissing roughly before trailing kisses down their neck again.

“Do you want to stop?” Neas murmured between kisses and nips.

“I mean, no, I thought you might? Since-”

They trailed off when she sucked a bruise right under their jaw, inhaling sharply. Tangling one hand in their hair, she slipped her other hand between them, finding the waistband of their pants. They wiggled their hips in an attempt to help her slip their pants off, moaning softly when she bit at their shoulder again. With Ciar’s pants out of the way, she rolled her hips impatiently. Whining, Ciar rocked their hips in time with hers, head tilting back more. Neas’s lips started to trail down their collarbone, leaving a trail of bruises as she tugged their boyshorts down a bit. The hand that was in Ciar’s hair moved down to rest on their hip as they moved back slightly, kissing and nipping down their chest. Gasping, Ciar tangled their fingers tightly in Neas’s hair. A loud moan tumbled over their lips when she nipped at sensitive skin at the bottom of their breast.

Her eyes flicked up to meet theirs, keeping eye contact as she kissed down their stomach. She paused a bit above the waistband of Ciar’s boyshorts. She kissed her way over to their hip.

“Need to keep quiet if you want me to do this.” She warned between kisses.

Biting their lip, Ciar nodded quickly, holding back another whine. Neas grinned against their skin, sucking a bruise on their hip. Ciar’s hands tightened to fists in her hair as she finally trailed her lips lower.

“Good.” She smirked.

* * *

They both were laying on the couch afterwards, Ciar only semi-conscious as their systems were rebooting. Neas knew she had to go to meetings soon, but was honestly enjoying relaxing quietly. Her eyes opened when the arm Ciar had wrapped around her tightened. Looking at their hand, she saw the muscles contracting violently, fingers bending backwards. The muscles in their arms were spasming as well.

“Ciar?” Neas tried, “Ciar, can you hear me?”

They didn’t respond, and Neas was stuck waiting for their spasms to pass. Her heart stopped when she realized she couldn’t feel them breath.  Failing to slip out of their grip again, she tried to reach for her tablet on the floor, but it was no use. She didn’t want to shout for help, hoping Ciar would recover soon enough to save her the embarrassment of co workers seeing her naked. Luckily, right before she was about to call out for help, their grip finally loosened. Gasping for breath, they relaxed against her, nuzzling into her neck.

They pressed a kiss to the back of their neck, finger spelling a ‘hello’.

“Hey.” She forced a smile, turning around to look them in the eye. Ciar noticed the somber look on her face.

“What’s up?” They signed, looking at her worriedly.

Neas paused for a moment, but shook her head, smiling.

“Just because I let you not wear clothes this one time, does not mean you can skip on clothes next tour.”

They laughed and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

“Dunno, if every time I skip wearing clothes it ends this way, I might do it more often.”

Neas glared at them, but they just smirked again.

“Now go to your stupid meetings, you’re the responsible one.” Ciar signed.

Rolling her eyes, Neas untangled her arms from them and stood up, searching the floor for her uniform. Ciar relaxed back on the couch, grinning again when they felt her throw their clothes at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my homophobic parents who disowned me, because they sent me to gay conversion camp where I got to make out with a bunch of girls and learn how to write gay porn. Which is how I was able to make this fic. So haha jokes on you, in your blind homophobia, you ended up basically sponsoring me writing this gay trash.


End file.
